Almas divididas OneShot
by LunaJubits
Summary: Relato de una de las tan apasionadas noches de Vicky y Bill... Lo que sucede cuando las cosas van más allá del sexo y la pasión.


_Hola a todos, sólo interrumpo un segundo para presentarme, soy Luna, una obsesionada por TH xD que recientemente descurbió que le gusta escribir lemon(?) espero que les guste ^_^_

Le di la vuelta a la página, el libro estaba cada vez mejor.

-¿Qué lees, amor?-Preguntó mi acompañante mientras intentaba espiar que era lo que me tenía tan atrapada.

-Un libro-Dije pagada de mí misma.

-Lo estoy viendo-Dijo con tono obvio y volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas para cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho-¿Tan interesante está?-Dijo algo molesto, no había nada más molesto para él que cuando yo lo ignoraba intencionalmente.

-En realidad-Apoyé el libro sobre las rodillas-Sí.

Bill aprovechó ese instante en el que interrumpí mi lectura para besarme fugazmente.

-Oye-Me quejé.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó abriendo sus ojos con expresión inocente.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a concentrarme en la lectura, tan absorta estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Bill se puso frente a mí.

-Vicky-Canturreó entre risillas.

-¿Qué?-Canturreé, burlándome.

-Bill se siente solo-Dijo poniendo tono lastimero-¿No quieres hacer sentir mejor a Billu?

-Hablando de soledad-Cambié drásticamente de tema-Simone llamó, dijo que quiere hacer una cena. Hace mucho que no vamos a su casa, ¿no crees que podríamos ir este fin de semana?-Bill quitó el libro de mi vista y lo arrojó lejos-¡BILL!-Chillé molesta.

-Sí, luego la llamamos y le decimos-Dijo Bill acercándose a mí-Ahora-Se abalanzó sobre mí, pegando sus labios a mi cuello.

-Bill…-Traté de quitarlo de encima-Ya basta, estoy cansada-Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero él, lógicamente, era más fuerte que yo-Basta-Bill me dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo salir de entre mis labios un débil gemido.

-No te hagas la difícil-Murmuró pegado a la piel de mi cuello mientras volvía a recorrerlo en su totalidad dando pequeños besos.

Como sabía que era una lucha más que perdida y que tarde o temprano acabaría haciendo lo que él quería, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y le dejé el camino libre para que hiciera lo que quisiese… Tampoco era que me desagradara mucho la idea, Bill simplemente era una de las cosas que jamás podría decirle que no, sus besos y todo lo que él hacia y producía en mí me hacia llegar más que a sentir que flotaba en una esponjosa nube.

Mientras su boca recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su mano fue a parar debajo de mi remera. Acomodé mejor mi cuerpo para así poder acariciar su pelo mientras él me hacia sentir un sin fin de cosas dentro mío. Su mano fue subiendo cada vez más hasta quedar a la altura de mi sujetador, sin mucho pensarlo dio la vuelta y lo desabrochó.

-Levántate-Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas obre la cama, inmediatamente me senté y subí mis brazos para que él pudiera quitarme la remera sin esfuerzos y luego el sujetador, dejándome de la cintura para arriba completamente desnuda.

Antes de que se abalanzara nuevamente hacia mí, le quité la remera para poder apreciar su liso abdomen, aunque lo había visto varias veces sin remera, me seguía fascinando la perfección de su pecho.

Bill, con la impaciencia grabada en su rostro, volvió a recostarme, pero esta vez ss labios fueron a parar a mi boca. La unión de nuestros labios era perfecta, parecía como si hubiésemos sido creados el uno para el otro, jamás había sentido tal armonía al sentir unos labios, además de que sus labios eran dulces como la miel y lisos como el mármol, tan calidos como una cobija en invierno y sus movimientos tan delicados como el de una suave brisa. Siguió besándome hasta que se nos hizo imprescindible el aire, ahí fue cuando sus labios volvieron a parar a mi cuello y fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos sobre el contorno de cada uno, luego hizo lo mismo en la aureola y terminó por besar cada uno de mis pezones y alejarse para seguir hacia abajo y besarme el abdomen, solté una risita distorsionada entre todos esos gemido que soltaba entre dientes que casi fue imperfectible.

Bill llegó a la altura de mis short de tela, los que comúnmente suaba para dormir, y con sus dientes comenzó a bajarlos. Para no hacerle el trabajo más difícil, fui ayudándolo con mis manos, hasta que por fin terminé por quitármelos y tirarlos a un lado de la cama, como habíamos hecho con las demás prendas.

Nuestros labios nuevamente se encontraron y esta vez, al hacerlo Bill pegó su pelvis a la mía, dejándome descubrir que había algo vivo dentro de su pijama. Nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas y luchaban por ver quien lograba hacer una mejor labor a la hora de satisfacer al otro con los besos, pero eso no duró mucho. Con mis manos más que decididas fui en busca de los pantalones de Bill, en cuanto los encontré sin dejar pasar ni un solo segundo comencé a quitárselos de forma sensual hasta dejarlos por su rodilla, desde ese lugar, Bill se encargó de hacerlos desaparecer y dejarlo solo en sus ajustados boxers negros.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos por más tiempo del que estábamos acostumbrados a hacerlo, la mayoría de las veces que lo había hecho con Bill, eran algo rápido, porque estaba cansado y no tenía muchas ganas… Eso varias veces me hizo pensar que quizás yo no lo satisfacía como mujer, pero cuando, de vez en cuando, pasaban estás cosas, me daba cuenta que eran sólo cosas mías, pero como podían ver, Bill estaba más que feliz con la mujer que tenía al lado.

Bill se acomodó encima de mí pegando nuestras pelvis y dejándome sentir que su amiguito estaba cada vez más grande y duro.

-No… No aguanto más-Gimió Bill a tiempo que hacia unos leves moviendo rozando nuestras entrepiernas. Con un brusco tirón, bajó mis bragas y llevo sus manos a mi cintura para acariciarme. Yo, a mi vez, hice lo mismo con sus boxers, se los quité lo más rápido posible.

-Bill-Jadeé antes de que Bill se acomodara mejor-¿No iras a ponerte…?-Dejé de hablar para reprimir un gemido que quería salir de mi garganta.

-Vi...Vicky-Bill pegó sus labios a mi oído-¿Qué dices si… si somos padres?-Solté varios gemidos ahogados mientras me aferraba a su espalda.

-S..Si-Dije mientras besaba uno de sus hombros y cerraba los ojos-Ahora, hazlo-Le ordené.

Y dicho y hecho, Bill se acomodó entre mis piernas pegando neutras entrepiernas, su pene presionó para entrar en mí.

-Bill-Chillé cuando este comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos que con el paso de los segundos se iban haciendo más bruscos y seguidos. Presioné mis manos sobre su espalda dejándole las uñas marcadas, Bill gimió pero no se detuvo de todas formas. Las envestidas se hicieron más seguidas y agresivas, Bill me volvía loca, cada movimiento, cada roce, todo, absolutamente todo.

Antes de terminar de introducirse en mí, frenó para tomar aire.

-te amo-Susurró pegado a mi oído.

-Yo más-Dije mientras apretaba con mayor intensidad mis manos sobre su espalda-Me haces tan feliz-Dije hundiendo mi cara en su hombro para aspirar su aroma.

-Me vuelves loco-Dijo revolviéndome el pelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato hasta que por fin nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

-¿Estás lista?-Preguntó mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

-Sí, hazlo-Aunque nos quedamos quietos, la excitación no se había desvanecido.

Bill volvió a moverse entre mis piernas haciendo que de mi garganta saliera el más profundo gemido. El que indicaba que todo había acabado.

-Oh, Bill-Dije retirando mis manos de su espalda para dejarlas apoyadas inertes a cada lado de mi cuerpo-Oh-Volví a gemir, hasta que por fin llegué al orgasmo. Lo bueno de Bill que muy pocas veces habíamos terminado sin que alguno de los dos tubería un orgasmo, suponíamos que eso era bueno.

-Te amo-Bill se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Yo más, ya lo sabes-Dije en un susurró, estaba agotada después de tanta agitación…

No importara cuantas veces hiciéramos el amor con Bill, cada una de esas veces era inolvidable, cada una tenía un detalle especial… La vez en aquel hotel, en nuestra luna de miel o simplemente cuando teníamos ganas de estar más que cerca.

Aunque mucha gente lo juzgue, o las fans piensen conocerlo, jamás se termina de conocer a una persona en su totalidad, yo jamás sabré cuando terminaré de conocerlo a él y eél tampoco sabrá cuando acabó por conocerme en mi totalidad…

El amor va más allá de los actos, es algo espiritual. Y cada uno tiene su otra mitad del alma aguardándolo, para algunos llega antes y para otro mucho después, casi cuando ya estás por desesperarte, pero siempre llega, en el caso que tu alma se haya dividido. Para hacer un simple momento cualquiera, en un momento púnico y especial… Para hacerte pensar que los latidos de su corazón o inclusos sus respiraciones son lo único que podrás escuchas así estés muerta.

_Por favor, dejá tu comentario acerca de lo que te apreció :) muchísimas gracias._


End file.
